This invention relates, in general, to the scoring of athletic contests and relates, in particular, to a system for both improving the quality of the scoring of the event and enhancing the enjoyment thereof on the part of the audience.
The invention will be illustrated and described in the context of the sport of boxing, but it will also be noted that the principles hereof have applicability to other sporting events, such as kick boxing, wrestling, etc., wherein judges award points based upon the performance of the participants, as contrasted to athletic events wherein points are awarded automatically upon the achievement of certain objective goals, such as crossing a goal line. Accordingly, while reference will be made throughout to boxing as the contest being scored, for simplicity of explanation, the invention is by no means intended to be so limited in its scope.